Inimical NonFizgig
by MademoiselleSummertime
Summary: Deep into the desert the Elric brother find themselves in trouble and have only a two-man band of bandits to turn to. Would you trust a cold-blooded killer to give you a ride?   EdxOC


"I hate crickets. Goddamn crickets. With their fuzzy paws and their loud-ass singing. I'm gonna buy the biggest pair of boots in the world and hop around the prairies around the world and squish all them bastards. Their wife, their kids, their mums. All of them."

"We're almost there, Ed. Quit ranting and pass me the cantine"

"_The_ cantine? It's _my_ cantine. Screw you, I need water too you know?"

"Selfish bastard… we're almost there anyways"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Good morning miss, me and my brother would like a room for three nights"

"Name?"

"Ed-"

"Oh! Lord! How silly of me, I'm sorry, we have your room ready all right. This way please" The woman unhooked two keys from the cabinet behind the front desk and led the two boys town to the end of the hall on the second floor.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. Either my husband or me will be posted at the front desk. Have a nice stay"

"Thank you"

Ed and Al looked at each other questioningly.

"Maybe Roy had booked for us already"

"Maybe" Al replied, not too sure of what was happening. The two brothers heard the heavy galloping of a horse on the dry sand, there was a protest coming from said animal and after a few footsteps, the doors parted and in came a small boy, heavily dressed to survive the rough dessert climate, dusty and self-assured. Behind him was a tall, heavy man, whose face was hidden behind his hat.

"Mornin' Clay"

Ed and Al decided to head upstairs, seeing that the boy meant no trouble and silently closed the door behind them.

"Ey! If it isn't Edryd Oakly and big ol' Batty Harding. How you doing? Got around just fine?"

"Yeah, I just really need a shower. Could you pass me the keys, I'll be out of your sight"

"Right away, boy. Annie! Annie! Where the keys at?"

"Keys? I have 'em out like you told me"

"To _who_ woman, Oakly wants to take a shower"

"Oh darn…"

"What!"

"Well, you said a boy and a big guy. I gave the keys to _another_ boy and _another_ big guy"

"Goddamn it Annie, can't you do anything right? Get the keys back and give room twenty-nine to the fellas right here. Hurry!"

"No, don't bother, give me room twenty-eight. Thank you Annie"

"I'm so sorry sir, have a nice stay!"

Ed half smiled at her and headed upstairs.

The shower wasn't so great; it had barely any pressure and the water refused to warm up. But still, Ed got in and couldn't describe the feeling of clear, fresh water running down his face for the first time in days.

"Ed! Come on! You're taking forever!"

"Fine!" Edryd wasn't the kind of person to respond well to criticism; it has common for fights to get ignited, usually ending in disaster and no complete resolution. When the younger one of the two stepped out of the bathroom completely wrapped in one of the plus-sized towels Batty chuckled and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Ed put on fresh, clean clothes and after tying the brown mess of hair into a low ponytail, headed downstairs.

"Oi! Clay! What do I gotta do to get a beer 'roud here?"

"How 'bout reaching the age limit?"

"Come on, hand it over old man"

Clay filled an over-sized glass with the golden liquid and gave it to the young boy "Here, now, what would you like for dinner?"

"I'm fine, thank you" the brunette responded and picked up the beer, gulping it down in one go

"Nonsense Oakly, you need a warm meal, after all, I bet you hadn't eaten anything nice in weeks!" This time it was Anne nagging

"I'm fine, Anne, thank you very much" It was the last strand of politeness Ed had left,

"All right sweetie" Anne steed, lucky woman "how can I help you dear?" She turned to the man in the suit of amour who had just taking a seat next to Edryd

"I'm fine, thank you Miss" His voice didn't match his size, which is why Ed gave him a glance before putting resting tired eyes on the wooden bar. It was all a blind scene, for Ed's face reaming hidden between cotton sleeves and the solid surface, but he could hear a couple of men arriving to the bar, asking for a beer, a stake, a sandwich maybe, and then

" Hey, brother over here!"

"I don't think I could miss you even if I wanted to Al" 'brother' answered

"I wasn't sure what you wanted for dinner, so I didn't order anything. Excuse me- um, Miss I- uh"

Anne was obviously having a busy night and quiet pleas wouldn't get this guy any service, so Edryd decided to give him a helping hand "Oi! Anne! Over here!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's crowded in here, what can I get you gentlemen?"

"I'd like tonight's special, please". Edryd glanced at the third person for an instant and saw a blonde boy, wearing all black, hair held back.

"Hey Ed!" Batty called from the top of the stairs. Both the blonde and the brunette turned around, Edryd looked at Edward with menacing eyes and Edward glared back out of habit.

"What, Bat"

"Get me a beer will ya?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Batty! I need horse food right now!"

"There's no stores opened at two in the morning, not even brothels are open at two in the morning… trust me on that one"

"Azbo… Azbo is going to _hate_ me. Goodbye, she needs me"

"It's a _he,_ besides, I told you, there's nothing open right now"

"Then I guess I'll just have to walk 'round the damn globe, it's gotta be noon somewhere, eh?"

"Ed, sit down" Batty sighed and pulled the teen down back on the stool. There was complaining, but at east Ed wasn't going anywhere.

The elder Elric looked at the scene happened two stools form his and sighed. He finished eating his meal and paid the bill, it was a tiring journey and his limbs hurt. It was a shame that his hope going to bed soon were shattered when the door of the establishment was kicked open and three men came in, gun in hand, looking for "room twenty-nine".

"Right here!" Ed admitted making his way back tiredly "how can I help you?"

"Ed? _You_ are Ed?" The man, who appeared to be leading the remaining two laughed "I would've guessed a gunman of you stature would have more… well, stature" The other two laughed. He was thin and lanky, with a grey beard and yellow teeth, his men were also going hungry, their skin thin and rugged an their hair messy and filthy.

Ed's blood boiled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING IS SO SHORT YOU'D HAVE TO-"

"Brother! Calm down!" All hurried towards him and pushed him back "there's not need to start a fight!"

Oakly lifted his head and once his drunken sight settled, he pushed himself up from the stool and hopped off "What the fuck do you want now Gene"

"The hell are you, boy?"

"Ed, Ed Oakly, 'tis me you're looking for. Now put that gun down and let's take it outside, hm?"

"I ain't putting my gun down… but I'll follow you outside"

"Very well" Oakly looked pretty determined to be drunk out of his mind as he stumbled out the door. Batty stayed at the front, making sure no one would enter or exit the Inn at the moment "don't worry Clay, Ed knows what he's doin'"

Clay nodded, but insisted in holding his wife. Everything was quiet inside, voices where heard from the outside that suggested and argument was taking place. Then Oakly laughed and a gunshot followed that made blood streams freeze and the entire inn held their breaths, perhaps waiting for Batty to be shot next. To everyone's surprise the large figure stood aside from the door and let an unharmed Ed walk in, smug and thirsty for more alcohol

"Clay, fresh pitcher please"

The mood was restored awkwardly and soon the whole matter was forgotten, it was only Al who remained speechless "Al? Everything okay?"

The armor remained motionless of a couple of seconds but then nodded.

"Good morning, can I get you some coffee to start with?"

"That'd be great, thank you"

"How 'bout you, young man?" Clay turned to the suit or armor

"Oh, no I'm good thank you very much" Al replied, but sat down at the bar anyways

"I wonder… you ever take that thing of? Must be awful heavy" Clay set a kettle on the fire and added powdered coffee

"No Sir, I'm used to it"

"I see… well, can I offer you anything else gentlemen?"

"No, we should get going, our train leaves in less than an hour"

"Where to?" This time Clay sounded serious as he set down the cup of coffee in front of Ed

"Allure"

"Oh boy, I'm afraid that won't be possible"

"W-what? Why?" Al asked as Ed choked on his coffee

"Last night they said in on the radio: all railroads moving east are closed. Apparently there was a massive wreck on one of the main stations"

"But we HAVE to go east, we HAVE to go to Allure. Is there no other way to get there?"

"Well, in this town we only work with donkeys but I'm sure Ed wouldn't mind picking up some horses for the right price…"

Edward scowled "And how much does this 'Ed' charge?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him" Clay motioned to a seriously hung-over Edryd making his way to the bar with a larger man keeping him from falling on his face.

"Mornin' Clay"

"Good Morning boy! Hungry?"

The though of food made Edryd gag "no…thanks" he said as he was pulled up on a stool by Batty

"I'll take some bacon n eggs if you got some"

"Sure thing Batty! Want some juice to go with that?"

"That'd be great"

"Uh, excuse me?" Al timidly poked Edryd on the shoulder

"What do ya want?" Ed replied sending a tired glare towards Al

"Well, you see, me and my brother need to get to Allure and um… well the railroad is down and uh we heard you could maybe… if you'd like to…you know, we'll pay you! You name the price and-"

"We need horses." Edward cut in before Edryd bit Al's head off "How much?"

Edryd inspected them both and upon deciding they wouldn't bring trouble, patted Batty on the arm "Batty, how much?"

Batty had a special talent for negotiating. He put on his poker face and decided that the two brothers must be desperate "300 for delivery and 200 per horse"

"But that's 700!" Al exclaimed on the verge of depair

"It's a tough road…"

"We only have 500" Ed replied bluntly after counting the contents of his money bag

"Okay, here's the deal, turns out my buddy n' I need to go East aswell so we'll take 500 as long as you do a little favor for us"

"What favor?"

"Well, people don't really welcome us everywhere and we got some money _deposited_ in the next town from here, problem is we're not allowed _in_ the town"

"So you want me to get it for you…"

"You're quick, good kid. We'll be back at noon with the horses if you'll just hand over the 500" Batty held out his hand; Ed scowled

"I don't trust you, I'll give you the money after you get back"

"Listen kid, we got somewhere to be and we ain't leaving without the money. 500 or no deal"

"Fine, but I'll go with you in that case"

Batty glared at Edward and looked over at Edryd, who looked like he was about to throw up. "Fine, take my horse, Ed will do the deal for you, don't let anybody know you're from around here or they'll charge you twice as much" Oakley turned back to Edryd and pulled him from his seat and onto his feet "You must know kid, Ed here has no compassion, he'll shoot you without hesitation if you pull any tricks"

Ed nodded to signal he had understood and gave the money to Batty, but he shook his head and motioned to Edryd "Give it to him"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So what brings you so deep into the desert?"

"It was just a pit stop to get to Allure, we have work to do there" Edward replied

"Allure? I hate that place… it's full of whores"

"I heard it was amazing, the architecture"

"Sure, nice buildings… they've also got a pretty amazing library"

"That's where we're heading!"

"Huh, whatever it is you're looking for, you'll find it there. They got it all: from books to magazines to scrolls"

"How much longer is it?" Edward asked feeling his throat drying up

"not much, see that bundle in the horizon?"

"Yeah…"

"That's it"

"What! We'll never get there!"

"Quit complaining" Edryd pulled out his whip and slapped Edward's horse, which after a loud yelp jotted forward barely keeping the blond on it's back.

Edryd smirked and lightly tapped his hose with his heel, speeding forward aswell.


End file.
